Semiconductor die packages are known in the semiconductor industry, but could be improved. For example, electronic devices such as wireless phones and the like are becoming smaller and smaller. It is desirable to make smaller semiconductor die packages, so that they can be incorporated into such electronic devices. However, smaller packages often require smaller semiconductor dies. This can impact performance and increase contact resistance. It would also be desirable to improve upon the heat dissipation properties of conventional semiconductor die packages. Semiconductor die packages including power transistors, for example, generate a significant amount of heat. It would also be desirable to provide end users of such semiconductor die packages with robust interconnection options.
Some semiconductor die packages have premolded clip structures. A premolded clip structure can include a molding material and a clip structure. A premolded clip structure such as this can be attached to a semiconductor die using a first solder material, and the semiconductor die can be attached to a leadframe structure using a second solder material. When the first and second solder materials are reflowed during the process of manufacture of the semiconductor die package, they can shift with respect to each other. This can undesirably cause the premolded clip structure 60 to rotate with respect to the leadframe structure and/or the semiconductor die 62 as shown in FIG. 8(a). Also, as shown in FIG. 8(b), in the prior method for forming a semiconductor die package with a premolded clip structure, the volume of the solder paste is also difficult to control when solder is placed on a small gate pad, thereby causing the gate solder to overflow to the corner of the semiconductor die. FIG. 8(b) shows solder 80 which overflows over the edge of the semiconductor die 62. The solder 80 contacts a portion of a gate clip structure 60(g) in the premolded clip structure 60. As shown in FIG. 8(b), the leadframe structure 61 is shown and supports the semiconductor die 62.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.